


Cat Whiskers

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: I just felt like writing before i go to sleep, M/M, makoharu fluff, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: Haru has some cat whiskers drawn on him and uses it to his advantage with Makoto who thinks he is in control of the situation. Makoharu fluff.





	Cat Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> This could have turned to smut real quick

Contrary to popular belief, Haru had many expressions. Well, at least to Makoto.

Out of the many expressions Haru had, Makoto’s favorite was his embarassed one. Nothing made him happoer than seeing his boyfriend with a slight blush, his lips slightly pouted as he tried to hide his face. 

“Come on Haru, let me see your face,” Makoto whined.

“No.” Haru buried his face into Makoto’s chest, trying to hide himself. 

“But you look so cute,” Makoto cooed. 

Haru’s face burned even more. He didn't know why he let Nagisa draw some cat whiskers on his cheeks, but he deeply regretted it now. 

“I wont stop bothering you till you let me see your face.” 

Haru huffed as he looked up to Makoto. Not quite meeting his eyes, but at least lifting his face up to his boyfriends. 

Makoto was silent for a bit, making Haru look him in the eyes. 

He wasn't shocked to see Makoto red faced and mouth open. “Haru… I don't know what to say. You look so cute.” 

“Let me wash it off then,” Haru began as he started to walk away from Makoto to his restroom. 

Makoto grabbed his arm before he could go. His face still extremely red. “Before you do that, can you just do one last thing?” 

Haru shrugged.

“Can you meow for me?” 

Now it was Haru's turn to be red. “I wont do it.”

“I wont let you wash it off until you do. You know I can hold you here for as long as I want.”

Haru sighed. Makoto was strong enough to keep him there the whole day. Mustering up all his courage he let out a small mewl, making Makoto let him go to cover his beet red face with both hands. He uncovered it momentarily to wave Haru off. “You can go.”

Haru walked away, hips swaying softly as he tried to hide his smirk. 

Embarassing himself was a small price to pay to see Makoto at his mercy


End file.
